


smile for the camera

by nsfwena (enamuko)



Series: Ena's Smut Sprint Claims [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Custom Summoner: Aidan, Custom Summoner: Nadia, Custom Summoner: Tucker, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamuko/pseuds/nsfwena
Summary: Anna has a brilliant idea; using the Summoner's popularity with the ladies to make some extra money for the war fund. Things quickly spiral out of control.





	smile for the camera

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very clear idea for this one, even though this one is way less shippy than the last one! I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.
> 
> This was written as part of the Fire Emblem Heroes 2k18/2k19 Smut Sprint.

“Okay, now turn this way and stick your behind out a little further…”

Nadia did as she was told, putting one hand on the table and the other on her hip, leaning forward so she was sticking her butt out like some sexy catalogue post. Anna lined up her photography tome to take the picture.

“Excellent! Just a few more…”

“Uh… not that this isn’t fun, Commander Anna, but remind me what this is for again?” Aside from trying to make money, of course. That was always a safe bet with anything Anna wanted to do that wasn’t for the army.

“To raise troop morale, of course! Everyone here will definitely fight harder if they have a constant reminder of who they’re fighting for!”

Anna said it with such confidence that Nadia almost didn’t want to question it. Almost. She could tell she was an excellent saleswoman, but that still wasn’t quite enough to fully satisfy her.

“Do you… really think I’m  _ that _ motivating? I mean… most of these people are professional soldiers or mercenaries or royalty… Surely there are better ways to motivate them…”

“Nonsense! All of the Heroes you’ve summoned would do anything for you, Nadia!” Anna flipped through the tome, hemming and hawwing. “We should take a few without you wearing your coat. To make you… stand out more.”

Nadia didn’t even think twice before taking off her cloak. She never needed much of a reason to take the thing off. She liked the colours and patterns of it, but she hated how much of her it hid… and even though she loved having a twin brother, she hated wearing the  _ exact same thing _ as him. It reminded her of when they were little and their parents would dress them up in cute little twin outfits, much to their mutual dissatisfaction.

“Perfect! Just throw it over your shoulder and put your foot up on that step there…”

Anna directed her through a few more poses, all of which felt like she was posing for a weird catalogue. She even threw in a few close-ups, for good measure; Nadia hoped it wasn’t too obvious how embarrassed she was, because she had a tendency to turn bright red, and it wasn’t like they had Photoshop here…

“There! Looks like I’ve got enough for my first  _ motivational _ brochure, so let’s call it a day.” Anna tucked the tome away and reached out to pat Nadia on the back. 

Nadia gave her an awkward thumbs up.

  
  


“She didn’t ask you to do a weird photoshoot thing?”

“No? The fuck are you talking about, Nadia? Did you get into the paint again?”

“Shut up!” Nadia gave twin-brother Aidan a solid punch to the arm, which Aidan didn’t scramble away from fast enough. Older brother Tucker laughed at their antics. “She said it was to improve morale! For motivation!”

“See,  _ that’s _ why she didn’t ask him,” Tucker said, jabbing his fork in their direction. “The only thing Aidan can motivate people to do is punch him.”

Nadia nearly snorted milk out her nose.

“Shut the fuck up, Tucker,” Aidan grumbled, and went back to his breakfast with a distinct sulk.

The mess hall at breakfast was always a lively place, but even with how crowded it was (which only got worse as they summoned more and more heroes-- Alfonse and Anna were talking about having to expand it), Nadia and her brothers always had a table to themselves. It was small, but had the best view of the mess hall.

Closest to them was the table where the Askran royal siblings and Commander Anna sat; today, Nadia noticed that Anna wasn’t there. In fact, even though it was still very busy, Nadia noticed a  _ lot _ of people missing… mostly people of the  _ female _ persuasion…

“Hey, where are all your girlfriends?” Aidan said, voicing her exact thoughts, albeit in a less subtle way.

“No idea,” Nadia replied. In fact, almost  _ everyone _ seemed to be there except for the women who Aidan jokingly referred to as her girlfriends…

Since she, as always, had finished her breakfast before her brothers, Nadia decided to investigate. She brought her tray to the cleaning pile, told her brothers she would see them later, and went off in search of the missing women.

The barracks were a fairly simple affair, so there weren’t many places for her to check. With everyone else in the mess hall, she first checked the sleeping quarters, then went to the training grounds.

“Orderly line, people! There’s no need to push, I’ve got plenty of packets to go around! In fact, if you buy one, you get a second one half price! And I’ll even throw in these extra candid shots for free!”

She heard Anna’s voice before she ever got to the ground themselves-- though there was such a commotion, she was surprised she  _ could _ hear her!

Poking her head around the corner, Nadia discovered where all of the missing women had gone.

Anna had set up a table in the middle of the training grounds and stacked it high with pamphlets. The women who hadn’t been in the mess hall were all around her, some of them holding those pamphlets, others still waiting in line eagerly with money in hand. There was a lot of excited chatter.

Nadia crept closer. Everyone was too excited to notice her, until Lyn, who had just finished buying her pamphlet, looked up and smiled at her.

“Nadia! The woman of the hour!”

“Hi, Lyn.” Nadia responded to her radiant smile with a goofy one, turning bright red and creeping closer. “What have you got there?”

“You don’t know?” Lyn tilted her head quizzically. “Commander Anna is selling these wonderful pictures. I’m not certain what she meant when she called them motivational, but I thought they were very cute, so I couldn’t help myself.”

Lyn offered her the pamphlet, and Nadia already knew what it was; the pictures Anna had taken before. She flipped through them. For someone who had only recently discovered the existence of photography, she was good! But she was too busy being surprised by how popular the pictures were.

“This whole crowd… they’re all here to buy pictures of me…?”

“They must  _ all _ think they’re cute.”

Nadia blushed furiously as she handed the pictures back to Lyn, so she could hide her face in her hands. Lyn chuckled and gave her a pat on the head as she walked off.

She looked around; she wasn’t surprised to see Camilla holding what must have been half a dozen copies, but there were a few surprising faces in the crowd. Did she really have this many people who were willing to pay just to see some fairly normal pictures of her…?

Most of the people who were there said hello or stopped to chat for a moment as they filtered out, probably headed to grab a late breakfast. It wasn’t until more of them had cleared out and the line had calmed down that Anna noticed her.

“Nadia! There’s my favourite Summoner now!” She waved to her, then gestured for her to come over. “See, folks, even the woman herself thinks this is a great investment!”

Nadia wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it forever, but even though she was too embarrassed for words, there was something…  _ special _ about the way all of the women in the crowd were looking at her that made her feel warm inside, and not just from how hard she was blushing.

“H-hi everybody…” She waved nervously, pulling her hood up so they couldn’t all see how hard she was blushing. “I’m, uh. Glad you all like my pictures?”

“Isn’t she just a natural model, everybody?” Anna got up to put her arm around Nadia’s shoulder. There was a general murmur of agreement from the crowd. “Who wants their pictures autographed? Only a small additional fee!”

Suddenly many of the women who had already made it through the line came rushing back, creating an even more disorderly crowd than before. Nadia squeaked nervously, but when Anna pulled out a chair for her to sit down and shoved a quill in her hand, well…

Who was she to disappoint?

 

“Would you look at this, Nadia? We made an absolute KILLING today!”

“Yeah, it’s… pretty impressive, alright!”

Nadia had no idea what else to say about the contents of the cash box Anna had dumped out to count. It wasn’t the most money Nadia had ever seen… but she  _ never  _ could have imagined pictures of  _ her _ selling for that much money!

“This will go a LONG way towards filling the army’s coffers… I wish we had more to sell them. This could be a  _ great _ opportunity.”

“Well, we’re all out of pamphlets…” And Nadia was glad for that. She had signed  _ a lot _ of pamphlets. She couldn’t remember writing her name so much in her entire life. “Besides, I think everyone who wanted one already got one.”

“Exactly… which means we have a  _ lot  _ of satisfied customers, and satisfied customers will come back for more products!” Anna snapped her fingers, like she just suddenly got an idea. “Why don’t we make a second set with all new photos?”

“Commander Anna… do you really think that’s a good idea?” Nadia asked nervously. “I mean, the first one was great and obviously you were right about it motivating people…” Or, at least, about people enjoying it. “But why would they pay more for more of the same thing?”

There was a strange glint in Anna’s eye when she looked to her, and it sent a shiver up Nadia’s spine.

“It’s simple, Nadia-- we don’t give them more of the same. We give them something even  _ better _ .”

 

“Anna… I’m really,  _ really _ not sure about this.”

“What do you mean? You look great, and the ladies are going to eat it up!”

“I… I don’t know, I guess it just. Feels weird?”

Anna frowned and lowered the photography tome.

“We can stop if you’re feeling uncomfortable, Nadia. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

“No, no, it’s not that, it’s just…” Nadia squirmed. “Why the swimsuit?”

“Oh! Sorry, Nadia, it completely slipped my mind. I thought it would be fun to take pictures of you for the different holidays and seasons. I’ve got a winter festival outfit, a harvest festival outfit… this way, we can make a calendar out of them that the soldiers can keep on their wall!”

Ah. So she was making her into a pin-up calendar. Suddenly it all made sense.

“Okay. Just one more question, Anna: do you really think this is going to motivate anyone, or do you just want to take advantage of the fact that so many women in this army think I’m cute?”

Nadia had certainly thought of herself as being a model. But then, she never could have imagined having such…  _ intimate _ relationships with so many beautiful, powerful women, so in Askr apparently anything was possible. Despite the fact that she was embarrassed, seeing all of her female friends (and more than friends) so pleased by the first set of pictures made her feel bold and even excited to do another set.

She wasn’t about to let Anna keep lying to her about it being noble, though. They were one step up from porn at this point. Especially considering the string bikini Anna had somehow found in her size…

“Nnn… okay, fine. Seeing you in a skimpy swimsuit probably won’t make our soldiers win any wars. But they  _ really _ like the pictures, and the money they’re giving me  _ will _ help the army win wars! So even if it’s kind of roundabout, it’s all to help the army.”

Nadia rolled her eyes. At least this time Anna sounded like she actually believed what she was saying.

“Is that all, Nadia? Because we’re losing valuable daylight! We need to get as much of this done as we can! Time is money, after all!”

“Alright, alright…”

 

“Aaaand that should do it!”

Nadia let out a sigh of relief as she pulled the antler headband off and shook out her hair, trying to get rid of the weird impression it had left in her scalp.

“These are all great, Nadia. This second edition is going to sell like hotcakes, I can see it now!”

There were practically dollar signs popping up in Anna’s eyes as she flipped through the pictures. Nadia sat up from the awkward position Anna had her lying in against a sack of presents and stretched her back until it popped audibly.

“Glad to hear it,” she muttered. She hoped it didn’t sound too bitter. She was just tired and sore after a long day of photoshoots. She’d never figured modelling to be an easy job, but she was now more intimately aware of that fact than ever… “Does that mean I can change into my own clothes and go get some dinner now?”

(It was long past dinner time-- Anna had saved the photos that worked best by candlelight for last, like the Askran proxies for Halloween and Christmas-- but surely there would still be  _ something  _ left for her to munch on in the Mess Hall before bed…)

“Sure! But don’t you want to see how the pictures turned out?”

Well-- she hadn’t really thought about it. Did she? Normally Nadia hated how she looked in pictures-- she always made goofy faces, like she wasn’t sure how to really smile for a picture or whether she was  _ supposed _ to be smiling or what. But she was… curious.

Nadia didn’t think she was anything particularly special. So what made her friends and fellow soldiers pay Anna’s no doubt exorbitant prices just for some simple, not even entirely risque pictures of her? (At least, not in the first set…)

“Sure,” she said with a shrug, trying not to sound too interested. It was hard to sound apathetic and disinterested when you were wearing what was basically a negligee.

Anna handed her the tome to take a look at the pictures. She’d shot them out of order, saying she would fix that when she made the ‘for sale’ copies, a process that Nadia didn’t know anything about considering she didn’t exactly have photocopiers or scanners or printers… even though she had been in Askr for a long time now (or at least what  _ felt _ like a long time), she didn’t have the slightest idea how these magic things worked.

(Maybe that was the point. And, admittedly, she didn’t really know how computers worked, either.)

“They look good.” She meant it. Nadia wasn’t a vain person. She rarely if ever put much care into her appearance beyond looking clean and neat, and even that wasn’t always a given nowadays, considering she was helping to lead an army. But considering Anna had only recently discovered that photographs were a thing that existed, she was an excellent photographer; the lighting, the costume choices, the angles, the poses? They were all flattering.

“You know, I wasn’t sure if you were going to go for a project like this,” Anna admitted. “Compared to your brothers, you’re a lot less…”

_ Horny _ ?

“ _ Open _ about this sort of thing.”

_ Po-tay-to, po-tah-to. _

“There’s a time and a place for everything,” Nadia said with a shrug. “Tucker and Aidan think the time is ‘always’ and the place is ‘everywhere’, but I think I’m a big more conservative than that. Still, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“I guess not. No wonder you have such a dedicated following. I’d always wondered if half the stories about you were true.”

“Stories?” Nadia froze up. “What kind of stories?”

“Heh heh… if you want to know  _ that _ , you’re going to owe me!”

“Never change, Commander…”

 

“Hey, Nadia? What the  _ fuck _ .”

“Good morning to you too, Aidan.”

She didn’t even look up from her porridge. Aidan making a fuss about something was as common as dirt. It was only when he slapped something down on the table that she bothered looking up.

“Anna is selling these in the training grounds,” he said. His face was red. She looked at the thing he’d slapped down on the table. It was the newest edition of Anna’s weird pin up set.

“Huh,” she said, tilting her head. “She had a pretty good turnaround time on those.”

“Why the  _ fuck _ is Anna selling weird booty calendars of you?!”

Nadia gave Aidan a Look, taking a bite of porridge without breaking eye contact. She held his gaze, unblinking, for a while. Finally Aidan deflated and his red suddenly looked less angry and more embarrassed. He sank down into the seat across from her.

“I told you she and I were doing a photoshoot thing,” she said, her attention going back to her breakfast.

“You didn’t say they were, like…  _ sexy _ photoshoots.”

“You didn’t ask.”

And it hadn’t been true until the day before. The first photo shoot had been totally chaste. She looked like she had come out of a department store catalogue, while this one looked more like a  _ Victoria’s Secret _ catalogue.

“I think it’s creepy.”

“Good. You’re my twin brother. If you  _ didn’t _ think it was creepy,  _ I _ would think  _ you _ were creepy.”

“Is it creepy for me to say I think it’s empowering?”

Tucker sat down next to Aidan, with a rather heaping tray of food; obviously it was a big day for him.

“I’ll allow it,” Nadia said with a shrug.

“Is she even giving you any of the money?” Aidan asked, stabbing at a thick bowl of porridge.

“What would I do with it? The Askrans provide everything for us, and I doubt any currency here would be good to any of us when we get back home.”

“Yeah, but… she should at least buy you something nice, if you’re making her so much money!”

“Maybe she will,” Nadia said, even though she didn’t think that was true. And she didn’t especially care. Commander Anna might have been a bit greedy, but she had also been nothing but kind since the day they’d all arrived in Askr, and if she could do something small to help she was happy to.

(And, though she wouldn’t say as much to Aidan, she enjoyed the extra attention it had gotten her from her apparent admirers.)

“It was actually pretty fun. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“Glad to hear it!”

Nadia almost choked on her spoonful of porridge, making Tucker snicker. As she cleared her airways of oats, Anna patted her on the back a few times.

“Anna? I heard you were selling our product over in the training grounds.” She wanted to sound professional, but it was hard to do that when you were still coughing up porridge.

“I already sold out!”

“Already?!” Of course, Nadia didn’t know how many Anna had made, but she could guess it was ‘a lot’. She seemed pretty aware of the supply and demand of her products, and never did anything by halves.

“What can I say? You’re a popular lady.” Anna sat down next to her and put a companionable arm around her shoulders. “And I was hoping we could make use of that popularity just one more time. So I’m glad to hear you like the idea!”

“This all seems like a pretty big waste of time,” Aidan said, even though ho one had asked him.

“You’re just jealous that she didn’t ask  _ you _ ,” was Tucker’s response before Nadia could even think of one, and when Aidan pouted and went back to his food, Nadia laughed.

“I’m in, Anna,” she said, and extended her hand for her to shake. “Let’s do this.”

 

“You know, when I said ‘let’s do this’? Not sure this is what I had in mind.”

“Aw, c’mon, Nadia! It’s really no different than what you were wearing for the last one.”

“I mean… yeah, but the setting seems a little… different.”

Nadia didn’t mind her outfit-- if it could be called that. She’d been wearing a tiny bikini for one of the last pictures, and an actual negligee for the final one. Having her in a set of frilly black lingerie really wasn’t any different, like Anna said.

The fact that she was sitting on her bed felt  _ very _ different.

She’d been joking when she said (or thought, rather) that they were one step away from porn.

“Like I said before, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Anna said as she fiddled with her tome. “But considering you’ve slept with every woman who buys these pictures, it’s not like they haven’t seen it all before.”

Nadia blushed. It was true, she was pretty sure-- although she didn’t exactly have Anna’s client list. Still, Anna didn’t have to  _ say _ it.

“I don’t know, I guess I just never pictured myself doing something this…  _ sexual _ .” And she would be absolutely  _ mortified _ if her brothers saw pictured of her like  _ this _ . “Are you really okay with taking pictures like this?”

“Like I said, we only have to go as far as you’re comfortable with! But honestly, I’ve sold much worse in my time. As long as everybody involved is happy and having a good time, it’s not my business to judge.”

Maybe she should have expected as much. Anna didn’t seem like the sort who would have any hangups about porn as long as it was all in good taste. She’d been pretty quick to get the idea of using her various tomes to record the heroes for pure fanservice…

“Are you sure anyone will want these? I mean, you’re right that all of them have already seen me like this, so doesn’t that sort of… I don’t know, diminish the mystique?”

“You would think so, but it was actually Lady Camilla who suggested this.”

_ No surprise there, _ Nadia thought, but waited for Anna to continue.

“She asked me if I was planning to have any more…  _ intimate _ photographs in the next set, and you know me; I always want to please my customers.” Anna gave her a wink. Nadia chuckled. “Maybe they just want concrete memories of what good times you’ve all had.”

(Nadia didn’t think Anna could quite capture  _ most _ of those memories in a photoshoot like this, but…)

“Okay… if you’re sure.” Nadia certainly wasn’t. “But we can stop if I want to, right?”

“Of course. Just say the word. Are you ready to give it a try?”

Nadia nodded.

“Alright. I figured this might be a bit more difficult than the last two, so I came ready with plenty of charges. Why don’t we just take a few trial shots? Just do whatever feels comfortable…”

 

Anna was right about it being more difficult. Nadia didn’t have the help of set pieces or costumes, like the last one; she also didn’t have the benefit of simplicity, like the first. It was hard to make rolling around on a bed in lingerie interesting for more than a couple of shots… or, at least, she thought so. It was entirely possible that the people who would be looking at pictures of her rolling around on a bed in lingerie wouldn’t really care about originality, but Anna was determined to deliver a quality product.

“Okay… ready for something a little more complicated?”

“I… guess so?” Nadia laughed nervously. “I am just gonna remind you that I’m not super flexible…”

“Some of the stories I’ve heard about you say otherwise!”

“Who is  _ telling _ you these stories?!”

“Heh… I’ll take  _ that _ to my grave. Now, lie down on your back and spread your legs with your hands on your thighs…”

Nadia did as directed, as comfortably as possible; Anna was kind of a perfectionist, so she could take a dozen or more shots to get the perfect one, and Nadia didn’t want to give herself a cramp waiting for her to be happy.

“Anna,” she said, waiting to see if Anna would tell her to be quiet, like it would interrupt the shot or something. Anna just made a little ‘hm?’ noise to make it obvious she’d heard her. “Are you  _ sure _ you’re okay taking pictures like this? I know you said you’re not one to judge, but there’s a big difference between judging and, you know, being a porn photographer.”

“It’s definitely not something I thought about doing before now, but then, it wasn’t even something I  _ could _ do before now. But no, I don’t really have a problem with it. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know… you just seem so focused on the army… I know you like making money, but it seems like a weird thing for an army commander to be doing.”  _ Especially with one of the army’s chief tacticians _ .

“I come from a big, big family of salesfolk, Nadia. We’re all entrepreneurs. To be honest, I don’t really know how I ended up as an army woman. I want to do absolutely everything I can for Askr, but I’m not the serious person everyone thinks of when they think of an army commander…”

As Anna talked, Nadia relaxed. Just having someone talking to her was helpful; it made her feel less like she was doing something skeezy. Even as she was talking, Anna kept taking pictures, though without the typical signs of picture-taking Nadia only knew that from the ways she was turning the tome to try and get a better angle.

“I don’t see anything wrong with this, if that’s what your asking. Not with people wanting it, not with you and I doing it. I mean, it’s just sex, right?”

Nadia laughed, nervously. “You’re making it sound like  _ we’re _ about to do it,” she said. Anna laughed, too. It sounded a lot less nervous.

“Just trying to break the tension,” she said. “Sorry if I embarrassed you. Here, let’s try some from the side. Get on your hands and knees…”

Anna directed her through more and more poses. Even though they hadn’t been actually taking pictures for very long, this photo shoot felt like it was a lot…  _ bigger _ than the others. Anna was certainly taking a lot more pictures…

“You’re going to be more  _ discrete _ selling these ones than the last two, right?” she asked as she rolled onto her back again, arm folded behind her head, sucking in her stomach and thrusting out her chest. She wasn’t a model, but this wasn’t her first time taking sexy pictures… “I don’t want my  _ twin brother _ getting ahold of one this time.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll be direct marketing these to select clientele. A little personalized service now and then can be good for a business!” Anna smiled, but after a moment of adjusting her tome angle, she frowned. “Would you be okay if I took some close-ups? I can’t quite get the angle right…”

“Yeah… sure.”

Nadia  _ wasn’t _ so sure about it when Anna crawled onto the bed in order to get those close-ups, leaning over her with the tome in hand. She blushed at their proximity. It was way harder to think of this as a professional business arrangement when Anna was using a hand on her knee to steady herself as she took the pictures…

“You know, I think the blushing really adds something to these pictures!” Anna said, which only made Nadia blush  _ harder _ . “Hm…”

“What?”

“I was just thinking… no, no. That would be going too far.”

“We won’t know until you tell me,” Nadia said, even though hearing something like that made her nervous. And also… a little  _ excited _ ?

“Well… would it be too much if we did some topless shots?”

Nadia wasn’t sure she could blush any harder, but at that moment her entire body felt like it was on fire. From embarrassment, yes, but also… she was kind of  _ excited _ by the thought?

She certainly never would have done this kind of thing in a world where it could be shared around so easily (unless she decided it was going to be her career), but she had to admit, there was something thrilling about it. She’d never thought of herself as being especially attractive before she came to Askr, but the attention of so many women had really boosted her self-esteem-- and knowing that they would be looking at pictures of her like this and  _ enjoying _ them was thrilling.

“That would be fine,” she said. “Still close-ups?”

“Probably a few of those… but first let’s get some teasing shots!”

Anna climbed off the bed and let Nadia get up to take her bra off. Even though she was feeling a lot more comfortable around Anna, it was still embarrassing… so she kept her back to Anna as she removed it and tossed it to the side.

“Perfect!” Well, she hadn’t been meaning to pose, but apparently Anna liked it anyway.

“Are you sure this is your first time doing this?” Nadia laughed. “You sound pretty experienced.”

“I just know what our customers like, Nadia. I mean,  _ I’m _ human too, you know.”

Nadia wanted to argue that there was probably more to being a successful pornographer than just taking pictures you thought people would like, but she kept her mouth shut. It’s not like there were any other people in Askr taking pictures of half-naked women…

She gave Anna a few coquettish over-the-shoulder looks, and Anna gave her generic praise as she focused on her picture taking.

“Alright, now turn around and lie down sideways on the bed with your head on your arm…”

She felt awkward doing so, though Anna had definitely seen her naked before. It didn’t help that her nipples were hard-- partially from the chill (it wasn’t like Askr had central heating), but also from the little thrill this was giving her.

Nadia had never thought of herself as an exhibitionist. She supposed this weird dimension-hopping journey was helping her discover a  _ lot _ of things about herself.

She relaxed when Anna just went about taking pictures with no extra fanfare. Why wouldn’t she? She’d been perfectly professional the entire time…

Nadia couldn’t help but fantasize about the opposite, though. She’d never really thought about Commander Anna in that way, but she’d been in bed with enough women in the army by now that the setting alone was enough to take her mind to that place…

(And besides, it wasn’t like Anna wasn’t attractive. She was just… her commander. Still, the fact that she was letting her take pictures of her while she rolled around on a bed with no top on and posed sexually was already kind of the first step in that direction, no matter how professional she made it...)

While her body moved along with Anna’s commands, her mind drifted. She imagined Anna crawling onto the bed again, like she had to take the close-ups… pressing one hand against Nadia’s shoulder to keep her pinned to the bed while she took more pictures… using her knee to part Nadia’s legs so she could get a ‘better view’. Telling her to touch herself, and Nadia having no choice but to comply…

“Wow, Nadia, you’re… really getting into the spirit of things, aren’t you?”

Anna’s voice, reedy and dry, should have snapped her out of her daydream. But while it brought her attention back to the real world, Nadia’s head was still swimming. The arousal was enough to cloud her mind… and maybe even her judgement.

She realized then that she’d been squirming on the bed, her hand moving progressively lower. She didn’t care.

“You wanted the best possible photo shoot, right?” Nadia asked, her voice deeper and huskier than she’d been expecting. Her daydream was still playing on repeat in a little place in the back of her mind. “Imagine how much money you can make if we take this one step further…”

“Well… if you’re sure you’re okay with it. Give me the best you’ve got.”

Nadia was happy to oblige.

She was already wet; she could feel it between her legs as she squirmed. Normally she wasn’t the type to hold back, but if Anna was going to be taking pictures, well… she wanted to make it a show, right?

Nadia slowly moved her hand down her body, arching her back and thrusting her chest forward. At first she closed her eyes, letting herself drift back into the daydream; but then, realizing what a good photo op it would make (and  _ for no other reason _ ), she opened her eyes and stared half-lidded in Anna’s direction.

She swore she heard Anna  _ gulp _ .

“That’s… great! We’re definitely, definitely going to make a lot of money!” Her voice was strained, too. Nadia felt a jolt of satisfaction.

She slid her hand into her underwear, letting out a breathy sigh of relief. She had obviously really gotten into her daydream and the rest of the situation without even realizing it; she was not only wet, she was swollen, and that first touch felt like sinking into a hot bath after a long, cold day.

Anna was starting to turn bright red, even though she was trying to hide it behind her tome. Nadia didn’t know whether it was purely from embarrassment or because she was enjoying the show. She hoped it was the latter, but she was getting too into it to really care. She touched herself slowly, enjoying the warm tingling that rolled across her skin. It had been a long time since she had just-- taken this kind of time with herself.

(Her appetites had been satisfied elsewhere as of late, after all…)

To give Anna a bit of a break from trying to hide behind the tome, Nadia let her eyes slide shut again. She pulled one leg up as far as she could and let the other fall to the side. She heard Anna move, probably to get a better angle… But it still fed into her fantasy of Anna dropping all propriety and crawling into bed with her.

“Oh gods…” Maybe Anna didn’t know that she said it, like it just slipped out. Maybe she was just past the point of caring whether Nadia knew she was affecting her. Either way, that muttered little half-curse was better than any porn could have been right then and there. Nadia bit her lip and rolled her hips in sync with her own touches. She was almost starting to wish that Anna had a video camera…

There was a creaking noise, and when Nadia opened her eyes, Anna was at the foot of the bed with one knee on the mattress. Her heart briefly caught in her throat when she thought she was  _ actually _ going to climb into the bed with her; it started back up again when Anna just leaned forward to take more pictures, but she couldn’t help but be a  _ little _ disappointed.

Well… if all she was going to get out of this was a photoshoot, she was going to make it a good one. Her free hand wandered up to knead her breast and work a nipple between her fingers, and she chewed on her lower lip while looking down her body and directly at Anna.

“Keep going… You’re almost there…” Was she talking about the photos? Was she talking about her orgasm? It didn’t matter. Either way, she was right… and either way, her quiet breathy voice was pushing her towards the latter.

Nadia thrust her hips up, her legs quivering as she approached the point of no return. Anna kept muttering something. At first, Nadia had no idea what she was saying… until Anna leaned in just a  _ bit _ closer and she heard her say, under her voice, “Beautiful…”

That was enough. That was  _ more _ than enough. Nadia gasped as her orgasm hit her like a freight train, making her toes curl into the sheets. She didn’t even care anymore; she let out a loud moan, heedless of whether anyone would be able to hear her.

For several long moments afterwards, Nadia just lay there, basking in the warmth of her post-coital glow. She hadn’t had such a powerful orgasm from just touching herself in a  _ long _ time. Until now, she’d had no idea that she was so turned on by having someone watching her…

“...well. That was… something.”

The silence was broken by Anna, though it took Nadia a few breaths longer to snap out of her dozing reverie. When she finally regained her senses, she looked over at Anna and smiled.

“So? How did they turn out?” She nodded towards the tome. Anna just… looked at her for a few beats until she realized what she was asking.

“O-oh! They turned out well! We’re going to make a fortune!” She laughed, but it sounded strained and awkward. Anna was bright red, but to her credit, her hands weren’t shaking at all. She kept them completely steady. Obviously she  _ really _ cared about getting the best pictures she could… “I think, uh, with all of that…  _ extra _ stuff, we can charge even more than I was first anticipating.”

“Well, you just let me know how that goes.” Nadia felt completely boneless. She was happy just to sink into the bed, maybe take a quick nap. Modelling was a  _ lot _ of work, after all.

“Er-- yeah! Right! I’ll let you know!” Another nervous laugh. “I should-- let you clean yourself up and-- rest a bit. Good work today, I’ll see you later!”

Nadia couldn’t help but chuckle when Anna all but ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. She was pretty sure that once the afterglow was on, she would be super embarrassed… but for now, it was nice not being the shy one for a change.

 

Anna didn’t stop her light jog until she was back to her office. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, and it wasn’t from the exercise…

She had not expected that in the  _ least _ . Nadia had always been shy, always been reluctant to speak up, even though she was sharp as a knife and smart as a whip. When the women she had been with (and there were… quite a few; Nadia was popular among the female soldiers) talked about her, they always talked about how adorably nervous she was.

Of course, Anna had been exaggerating when she’d told Nadia the kinds of stories they told-- they were ladies, and there was really only a handful of people in the army who were willing to talk so crudely, none of which were Nadia’s type. Maybe once they were behind closed doors, Nadia was  _ always _ … like she had just been.

Still… had that really just happened? She liked Nadia well enough, had certainly thought of them as more than just fellow soldiers-- friends, certainly-- but had never thought of her…  _ that _ way. It didn’t seem like Nadia had, either. She’d seen her with the women she liked, and it was pretty easy to spot. She was about as subtle as a brick to the face. If she was a more paranoid woman, Anna would have thought she was possessed… but since she’d been acting totally normal otherwise, she didn’t lend any credence to that theory…

Well. It had been  _ interesting _ , for sure. She would think more about it later… and maybe, for the time being, she would give Nadia some extra space. Let her rest up from that whole…  _ experience _ . (And not at all because Anna was  _ sure _ she would turn bright red at the slightest sight of her.)

Anna would just have to focus on the work ahead of her. And there would be a lot of that... most of which would involve looking at suggestive pictures of Nadia.

Gods, she was going to be suffering for a while. She hoped Nadia was proud of herself, knowing how much she had made her squirm…

(Well. If Nadia was anything like her brothers, she probably  _ was _ quite proud of herself.)

Time was money, though. And Anna knew she had something valuable on her hands. If  _ she _ was so hot and bothered by that show, when she wasn’t even necessarily  _ attracted _ to Nadia, imagine how wild the women who she’d slept with would go for a pamphlet like this!

First, though-- first she needed to take a cold bath…

 

Sometimes you just needed to take a day to yourself. That was Nadia’s justification for staying in bed… basically  _ all day _ after that intense photo shoot. She totally wasn’t trying to avoid Anna, not at all.

Actually, when she went down to the mess hall for breakfast the next day, she was only feeling a  _ little _ embarrassed, and she was proud of herself for that. She hadn’t done anything wrong. She’d given Anna exactly what she wanted-- a good show for her to sell pictures of. She would have stopped if Anna had expressed discomfort with it… and by that she meant  _ real _ discomfort, not the discomfort that had her squirming where she stood and running out of the room. (That sort of discomfort, Nadia would never apologize for causing… she was still surprised she was  _ capable _ of causing it, in fact.)

The morning proceeded as normal, with the exception that unlike with the last couple of mornings, Nadia tackled a massive breakfast instead of a bowl of porridge; she was digging into a pile of scrambled eggs while her brothers squabbled over something unimportant that she hadn’t been paying attention to when she spotted Camilla out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh, Nadia!” With her heels clacking dramatically against the flagstone, Camilla stepped up behind Nadia and put her arms around her from behind. “Darling, that  _ special gift _ Commander Anna delivered was spectacular… I’ll treasure it always.”

“Special…?” It took Nadia a second to clue in before she realized exactly what Camilla was talking about. Her brothers had stopped their family tiff at Camilla’s approach, and she felt embarrassed by that, if nothing else… She might not have been ashamed by what she did, but that didn’t mean she wanted her older and twin brothers to be thinking about her like that. “Oh! Y-Yeah! I’m… glad you liked it!”

“I liked it very much…” Camilla said, her voice dropping as she leaned in close to Nadia’s ear. “In fact, I would  _ love _ to see more… perhaps privately?”

Nadia blushed and laughed nervously. She could feel herself turning even MORE red when Camilla leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her brothers were snickering at her. Obviously they didn’t know what Camilla was  _ actually _ talking about or they would be doing a lot more than snickering…

Camilla bid her farewell and went off to eat her breakfast with her family. Nadia went back to her own breakfast before  _ her _ family could ask any questions, but her brothers had seen women flirting with her enough times that it was no longer interesting once Camilla was gone.

No one else came up to her while she was eating, although several of the other women giggled and waved at her, or winked, or simply gave her knowing looks from across the room as they filed in. She wasn’t going to risk someone accidentally  _ revealing _ anything to the only two people she would be genuinely  _ mortified _ to see her in porn. That, and she wanted to talk to Anna…

This time she didn’t find her in the middle of the training grounds. She wasn’t surprised. Anna  _ had _ told her that she was going to do a more…  _ personal delivery _ for this one. She  _ was _ surprised that there was such a quick turnaround-- it was just as fast as it had been for the last two, even though by her best guess it was about twice as long as they had been. Well, Anna was nothing if not dedicated…

She found her, instead, in her office. She hadn’t really been there a lot. It was attached to Anna’s private quarters, and they usually had their strategy meetings and such in the war room, which was pretty much its intended purpose. Now she had a good reason to be there, though.

She knocked on the door and there was some shuffling followed by a muffled ‘come in!’ Nadia poked her head inside.

“Heeeey, Commander.” Okay, maybe she was feeling a  _ little _ embarrassed about the whole thing. It wasn’t like she’d had a lot of time to consider posing for pornographic pictures; it had just sort of happened. And Anna was her commanding officer, so… basically her boss, even though she wasn’t really a soldier in the army. She would have thought of it as totally screwed up if the whole situation of being a Summoner for a weird fantasy army in what she was pretty sure was an alternate dimension (if it wasn’t a coma dream) wasn’t already screwed up enough. “How you doing?”

“Oh! Nadia! I’m… doing good! How are you?” Anna folded her hands together on the top of her desk, looking  _ very _ professional, except for the fact that she was blushing and nervous-looking.

“I’m good… Just wanted to check in on you… Wanted to make sure you got enough sleep…” Nadia slipped fully into the office and closed the door behind her.

“Oh. So you heard.” Anna chuckled, also nervously. “Well, thankfully the way the tome works is pretty cut and dry… I still slept enough… Just have to get everything ready.”

She pulled out a stack of envelopes that she had seemingly just shoved under her desk. That was probably what she was shuffling around when she’d knocked…

“I’ve already…  _ distributed _ about half of these.” There was a name scrawled on the back of each one. Lyn’s was sitting on top of the pile, but there were probably ten or more, on top of the ones Anna had obviously already sold based on the way everyone had been looking at her that morning…

How many women were going to see her naked and masturbating on camera by the time this was over? Well, she trusted Anna’s judgement, and she was sure she’d slept with all of them already…

“Well, glad to see they’re so popular. Have you been making a lot of money?”

“Oh, a ton! Which reminds me…”

Anna opened a drawer and rummaged around in it for a few moments. When she emerged, she was holding a bag that was making a lot of clinking noises.

“This is for you. It’s your share of the profits so far.”

Nadia stared at the bag and blinked in confusion. Anna frowned.

“Is… something wrong?”

“Well-- no, not at all, I just didn’t think you’d be giving me any of the money…” She realized how  _ bad _ that sounded, and backpedaled quickly. “I mean… I thought all of the money was going to the war fund. Right?”

“Most of it! I need to take some for overhead and materials and things like that, of course… But because of your little show, I was able to double the price, so I thought it was only fair to give you some of the extra.”

Anna handed her the bag, and Nadia was surprised by how heavy it was-- and this wasn’t even the full proceeds! There was still another entire  _ batch _ of pamphlets to be sent out!

“I… have no idea what to say. Thank you, Anna.” She had no idea what she was going to spend it on. She didn’t even know  _ how _ to spend money here, she just sort of relied on Anna and the others to give her the things she needed. But it was a nice gesture nonetheless, and she was sure she’d figure it out…

“You know, with what a success this has been, I’m sure you’ll be busy for a while…”

Nadia didn’t have a good response to that; she just blushed. (It wasn’t like she was  _ wrong _ . Camilla had already propositioned her and it wasn’t even past breakfast…)

“But if you’re interested… Well, I think we have enough of an audience for a sequel. Not any time soon, of course! We’ll ruin the mystique if we release another one so soon, but once the excitement has wound down a little bit…”

Nadia blinked at her. Was she suggesting what she  _ thought _ she was suggesting? She blushed even harder.

“W-well… if you think it’ll help the army…” She laughed nervously. “Sure! Just let me know when you need me.”

Maybe that was the wrong choice of words, because Anna was blushing now too. Which told Nadia that it wasn’t  _ just _ a money-making tactic. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that…

(Or, since there was definitely a weird warmth in the pit of her stomach, maybe she knew  _ exactly _ how she felt about that, and just didn’t want to admit it…)

“I’ll definitely let you know. In the meantime, I should get back to sealing these up, and then get back to my day job…”

(Nadia wondered if even Anna sometimes forgot that she was an actual military Commander-- she was good at it, but seeing how she acted off-duty…)

“Right! I should leave you to that, then.” Nadia walked backwards until her back bumped against the doorknob. As soon as she managed to fumble her way out of Anna’s office, she poked her head back on. “Oh, and Commander?”

“Yes, Nadia?”

“I-- had a lot of fun. I hope we  _ do _ do this again sometime.”

She didn’t wait for Anna to respond-- she didn’t even stop to look at her expression. She just ducked out of the office and slammed the door shut behind her, heading for the mess hall without looking back.

You couldn’t be embarrassed if you didn’t stick around long enough to deal with the consequences, after all. Right?


End file.
